


Lifetime

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [10]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Oumeno Week, Romance, Wedding Reception, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Although Himiko is afraid of becoming too tired and worn out to stay in a relationship and Kokichi worries about pushing her too far, the two resolve to face their fears and get married. From groomsmen hijinks, to last minute nerves, to a crazy reception, enjoy my take on an Oumeno wedding fic!Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 7's Scars/Futureprompt.Oumeno Week: https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538155
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This fic’s conflict refers to my other fic, Come Find Me, in which Himiko has joined DICE and she travels with world with him. While the conflict from that fic lingers into this one, it’s not necessary to have read it first. Himiko's family - and why the park is the setting - are from my other fic Home Sweet Home in which Kokichi visits Himiko's house for the first time. This features a song, John Legend’s “All of Me” with Lindsey Stirling on the violin, which you can play as you read along right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4

Himiko reached her hand up. Vibrant oranges and deep reds with a touch of pink streaked across the sky. Modest tract houses lined the horizon. Kids playing on the slides and monkey bars shrieked and laughed. A gentle wind blew Himiko’s red hair across her face, tickling her. Closing her eyes, Himiko inhaled deeply. Smelled the grass and dirt. Leaned back against Kokichi. The leader was hugging Himiko from behind, his chin on her shoulder.

Kokichi squeezed her waist. “You suuure you’re happy having it here? Not at a grand cathedral or on the beach or something like that? I mean, a public park can only be decorated so much.”

Himiko scanned the familiar grassy field. The park she spent her childhood at because it was only a few minutes’ walk from her house. Nearly a hundred white chairs were arrayed in rows. White drapes with purple bows covered the chairs. In the distance, a pavilion housed long tables. Violet calla lilies and white roses decorated the tables and pavilion pillars.

Himiko answered, “I’m sure. After traveling the world for the past three years being close to home is good. Besides.” She looked to the rusty swing set. “I think this would have made Dad happy.”

The mage closed her eyes. Memories tumbled through her mind. The days spent playing on the swings with her little brother, waiting for their now-late dad to come home. Kokichi visiting her house and this park for the first time. Confessing their love to each other at the swings. Her sitting on the swing, head down, after nearly breaking up with Kokichi. Himiko had lifted her head to find Kokichi, tiara in hand, proposing to her. Smiling, Himiko opened her eyes. Just before the swing set, a flower arch of purple and white stood. _And now we’ll be get married here tomorrow, too. _

Kokichi released her. Hands in his jeans, Kokichi walked down the aisle, admiring the view. The wind flapped his open red jacket. Being mid-October, a slight chill would follow the sun setting. Kokichi sat on a swing. Extended a hand towards her. Himiko followed. The mage came to stop before the leader. The wind billowed out her rose-colored dress. 

“Why?” Lavender eyes gazing at her, Kokichi whispered, “Why would you marry a liar like me?”

“Kokichi, we’ve been through this.”

“Please.”

Exhaling, Himiko ran a finger down the swing’s rusty metal chain. White drapes and flower bouquets were affixed to the overhead bar and swing’s legs. “Going to college… working in an office all day. That’s what other people do, right? So mundane. Boring. No life at all. That’s why I traveled the world with you, just like I did with Master. Yeah, performing magic and doing operations with your organization was hard. But these past three months since our engagement showed me something.” Himiko fisted the front of her loose rose dress. “I _need_ magic. Magic and excitement and your unpredictability. I crave it like my lungs crave air. And I told you already.” Himiko held up her hand. Kokichi intertwined his fingers with hers. “I’m a liar, too.”

Brow raised, Himiko cocked her head. “You gonna add anything sometime? Do your fair share?”

“Whaaat? Why should I? What’s to say?”

“What’s to say? What’s to say?! What do you love about me, you jerk!”

“Like what? How you always sleep past nine, are super picky about your vegetables, and can’t drive for beans?”

Eyes narrowed, Himiko pouted.

“This,” breathed Kokichi, touching her face. Kokichi trailed his fingers down her temple, past a puffed-out cheek. Across her protruding lower lip. Himiko shivered. “This is what I live for. I couldn’t possibly imagine life without it.”

A puff of air escaped Himiko’s lips. She closed her eyes. Listened to the wind rustling the tree’s leaves.

“This ugly face that I am cursed to look at for the rest of my life.”

“Nyeh!!” Growling, Himiko swatted his hand away. “Why do you always gotta say that? Always, always! You’re so mean!”

“Nee-heeheehee! I told ya before.” Pulling on her hand, Kokichi guided Himiko in sitting on the swing with him. His legs straddled hers. Smiling, Kokichi wrapped his arms around her waist. “Because I’m a liar.”

Sighing, Himiko leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, she gazed up at him. “You gonna tell me the truth of why you love me or not?

“Mm. It would take an eternity to do so.”

Chuckling, Himiko cupped Kokichi’s other cheek with a hand. “I only have a lifetime to give. I hope that’s enough.”

Kokichi covered her hand with his. Closed his eyes. “It just might be. It just might.”

Long after the sun set, they stayed on the swing set. Listened to each other’s heartbeat. Their breathing. With Kokichi’s arms wrapped around her, Himiko lost herself in his warmth.

* * *

Squinting, Kokichi examined his reflection in the hand mirror. Purple locks perfectly in place thanks to hair gel. No dark circles under his eyes despite not sleeping a wink. Lips weren’t chapped. Face flushed. Sweat beaded near his hairline. Swallowing, Kokichi tugged at the collar of his white suit. _Man, it’s really hot. And I haven’t even put the jacket or tie on yet. _

Closing his eyes, Kokichi sucked in a breath. _Relax, relax. This isn’t the first but the second. _To maintain the identities of his subordinates, Kokichi and Himiko held a private wedding with DICE three day prior. Although without an officiant, it was unofficial. _And this time, I don’t have to remember and recite my vows to her._

Two big hands clamped down on Kokichi’s shoulders. Gave them a shake. “Aah! You’re getting married!”

“T-thank you, Captain Obvious.”

Kokichi looked over his shoulder. Kaito was gripping his shoulders, grinning like a loon. Behind the astronaut stood Shuichi and Keebo all dressed in purple suits. Thanks to the cramped guest bedroom, their other friends were waiting downstairs in the Yumeno household. Down the hall the girls helped Himiko change in her bedroom. Excited chatter drifted through floorboards and door.

Kokichi shook off Kaito’s hands. “What about you, Kaito?” He leaned against the desk. The bedroom had been stripped down to the bare essentials of a desk, bed, and dresser. The magic props which were previously stored here were moved to the extra room in the two-bedroom apartment Kokichi purchased last week. The leader continued, “Maki’s back now. Seize your chance!”

“Indeed,” Keebo spoke up. “You have been engaged since our high school graduation.”

“Yeah, I’m so glad Maki Roll came back from her mission in time for your wedding. Maki wanted to take out another branch of her assassin cult, but then realized she was overextending herself. Personally, I’d like to start planning our wedding soon, but Maki would rather wait a few months. Make sure–”

“No one murders you in your sleep?”

“…Make sure the coast is clear, yes.” Grinning, Kaito slung his arm around Shuichi’s neck. “But it’s not my wedding I’m looking forward to! When’s your big day, bro?”

Shuichi scratched his head. “I don’t know… Kaede already knows I love her. I’ll propose eventually. When work isn’t so busy–”

“Boooo!” Kaito called. “Chicken!”

“Procrastinating is never good, so says the professor.”

“You need a pair if you’re getting married, Shumai.”

Exhaling, Shuichi hung his head. “I know, I know… I just don’t see any reason to hurry.”

Kokichi tapped his chin, humming. “But if you ask meee… Kee-boy’s got it the best! Cohabitating with his girl with no expectation of marriage! How naughty!”

Face flushing, Keebo held up his hands. “W-what?! No! Miu and I reside at a large robotic facility. The professor lives there as well and many other scientists come and go at all hours. We don’t have the same room. Nor do we engage in anything scandalous!”

“Sure, sure. But it’s not good to lie to yourself, y’know…”

“Everyone!” Rantaro called up through the floorboards. “We’re going to start heading over to the park!” Choruses of “okay” rang through the house.

Kokichi exhaled slowly, tugging down on his long sleeves. The breeze from the open window did little to cool him off.

Keebo sank onto the bed. “Nervous? There’s no need to have doubts.”

“Oh, y’know…” Hands on his hips, Kokichi thrust out a hip, posing. “I don’t think whittle Himiko could handle living with the likes of me.”

Kaito waved a hand. “Well, don’t worry. All your annoying lies, aggravating pranks, and general pain-in-the-assery is what Himiko loves you for.”

Shuichi deadpanned, “Wow.”

“That’s the best reassurance!”

Huffing, Shuichi crossed his arms. “Listen, Kokichi. You and Himiko resolved any problems you had, right? You’ll be just fine.” Wide-eyed, Kokichi whipped his head around. “What? You’re not the only one who can read others. I reasoned something was wrong when you stopped gushing about Himiko over texts earlier this year. Then you suddenly came back to Japan, announced you were engaged, and stayed in the country for the past three months.” Shuichi asked in a soft tone, “A compromise about traveling less after a near breakup?”

“Yeah…” Kokichi sank into the desk chair. “Something like that.” He gazed down at his hands. The leader’s voice barely rose above a whisper. “That’s why we getting married ASAP, but… These three years since graduating went by in a blur. Doing dangerous ops with my organization, Himiko’s magic shows, then traveling to a new country and repeating the cycle…” He exhaled a laugh. “Boy, did I really push her to the limit. And then she…” The memory of the JFK airport arose in his mind. Himiko with a suitcase in hand. Her turning and walking away. Voice thick, “What if I… if she…?”

Shuichi held a hand over his mouth. “Didn’t you say you’d be staying in Japan for a while?”

Kaito pounded his fist into his palm. “Oh yeah! That’s right. How long was it again?”

“I figure around 7-10 years.” _Depends on how much revenue we make. Have to fund our world travels again. _

Keebo laughed. “That sounds wonderful. We sorely missed you two.”

Shuichi placed a hand on the leader’s shoulder. “Then what are you worried about? You solved the main conflict between you two. And if you have any new problems, we’re close by. For midnight rants, guys nights out, or if you need a place to stay.” Kokichi looked up. Shuichi was smiling down at him. “Whatever you need, we’re right here.”

Grinning, Kaito made a thumbs up. “Ten years, yeah? That should be plenty of time to start popping out kid–”

“What time is it?” Kokichi barked, face red. Keebo answered. “Holy shit! We got 30 minutes! Do we have everything? How’s the decorations?”

Keebo leapt off the bed. “Gonta checked them this morning. Nothing blew away in the wind and Tsumugi replaced any flowers that wilted.”

Kaito held up purple silk handkerchiefs. “Got these for everyone! For our suits’ chest pockets.”

“Good. Tissue packets?”

“Check!” Shuichi answered.

“Himiko’s tiara?”

The boys looked around. “Must be downstairs. I got it,” volunteered Kaito, opening the door. Female voices arose from the hallway. “Ooh, you look nice!”

Kokichi lobbed his shoe at Kaito’s head. “Don’t say that! I don’t wanna hear, you idiot!”

“OW! What the–? It’s just Kaede!”

Shuichi threw his own shoe. “Excuse me?! _Just_?” The two hurled their other shoes. Glaring, Kaito slammed the door.

“Oh wait,” laughed Kokichi. “Those are the actual shoes I’m wearing. Shumai, go get them.”

“I can’t! Kaede’s out there!”

Exhaling, Keebo flung open the door. “Thanks, Kee-boy, you’re a champ.”

After a moment, the robot returned, handing over the shoes. Kokichi sat on the bed and donned them. Kaito opened the door, box in hand. “Here it is.” He passed the velveteen white box to Shuichi. In place of ring bearer, Shuichi and Kaede would carry the tiara and crown. Kokichi and Himiko didn’t want to choose a best man or maid of honor among their friends.

Kokichi’s hand shot out. “Jacket! Tie!” Shuichi retrieved them off the chair’s back. Kokichi shrugged the evening tail jacket on. Fastened the purple tie tight, but not snug. “Mirror!” Keebo handed it over. Kokichi reexamined his reflection. _Hair all done. No red spots or dark circles or sweat. _“All right. I think we’re go–”

Kaito clamped his hand on Kokichi’s head. Gave it a vigorous scrubbing. Eyes wide, Kokichi went rigid.

* * *

Kaede pressed a hand to her chest. “Oh my gosh, Himiko, you look so beautiful!”

Blushing, Himiko turned one way, gazing at her reflection in the full-length mirror. “Are you sure–?”

“AAAAAHH! It took me two hours to do my hair, you shitbag!” Laughter and banging resounded through the house.

Miu brayed like a donkey. “Hyuk-hahaha! Sounds like the boys are having an orgy–” The words died in Miu’s throat at Kaede’s mother-like glare.

Tsumugi sighed. “They’re never going to grow up, are they?”

Himiko gathered up the gown in her hands. “But will Kokichi like the dress? It’ll be a complete surprise for him. He hasn’t even seen pictures of it in a magazine.”

Himiko wore a white wedding dress, matching Kokichi’s white suit. The gown had a sweetheart neckline with wide, silk straps. Tight bodice with ivory swirl pattern. A plain, tea-length ballgown which only puffed out slightly. _I should have had a fuller ballgown like I’ve always dreamed of as a girl. No, that would have been too much for my small figure. The tight bodice shows off my curves, but will Kokichi like the dress being above my ankle? But it’s easier to move and dance in… _Himiko groaned, “Ohhh, he’s gonna hate it for sure.”

Maki glared at the bride. “Well, you aren’t changing it now.”

Kaede taunted, “Ooh, _someone’s_ getting hardcore flashbacks from our dress tryouts.”

Angie clasped her hands. “It’ll be okay, Himiko! If Kokichi doesn’t like it, I’m sure he won’t mind taking it off.”

“Angie!”

The girls laughed.

Smiling, Angie hugged Himiko from behind. “I’m so happy you’re spending your honeymoon on my island.”

“I don’t like where your train of thought is heading.”

“I’ve prepared the best cabin for you two! And don’t worry, you won’t be disturbed.”

Sighing, Himiko brushed her bangs aside. The mage’s red hair, free from her Master’s barrette, was braided down the one side and pinned behind an ear. A lace trimmed veil hung down by her shoulders. The mage turned around, facing her bridesmaids. Everyone wore purple dresses with ruffle short sleeves and knee-length gowns. Behind them was Himiko’s nearly empty bedroom. All furniture and personal belongings had been relocated to their new apartment. Only a pile of stuffed animals and other treasured toys from her childhood remained.

Kirumi asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I…” Crying out, Himiko buried her face with her hands. “Oh, I don’t know! How can I possibly marry Kokichi Oma? I’m just a dumb mage. I’m not smart or entertaining or funny. I can’t keep up with him. I’ll keep getting further behind and…” A vision of JFK airport flashed before her eyes. Kokichi asking her not to go. The tear rolling down his cheek. Telling him good-bye. “…maybe I’ll leav…”

“I told you before, Himiko. Believe in your feelings.”

Tenko gently laid her hands on Himiko’s shoulders. Gasping, the mage looked up. Tenko’s steady voice and sea-green eyes guided Himiko like a lighthouse. “Listen. Sometimes while training you trip and fall short. But that’s when your fighting partner picks you up off the floor. While sparring you hurt each other, but it’s all for the sake of becoming stronger. Could you imagine a life without such a partner? Without him?”

Himiko closed her eyes. Kokichi’s voice arose in her mind.

“Whaaaa? I didn’t put a toad in your hat. You summoned it with your magic!”

“Himichiiiii! I missed you so much I thought my heart would explode and my brain would melt and I’d turn into salt and just blow away in the wind.”

“Nee-heeheehee! I told ya before. Because I’m a liar.”

Tears burned Himiko’s eyes. “No,” she choked. “No, I can’t.”

Tenko squeezed her shoulders. “Then see? If you left, your heart would hurt so much, you’ll run right back. So you’ll be just fine. No. You’ll be very happy together.”

Himiko glanced at her bridesmaids. They smiled back. Angie held up folded, praying hands. Exhaling, Himiko wiped her face. Nodded. “All right. I’m ready. Let’s get going, shall we?”

* * *

Heart pounding, Kokichi shook out his arms. He stood under the flower arch before the celebrant and swing set. The warm afternoon sun shone down, but a light breeze kept the heat away. Kokichi sucked in a deep breath. Smelled the sweet aroma of flowers.

He gazed out on Himiko’s side of the guests to the right. Himiko’s mother and brother, who had processed in together before Kokichi, sat in the front row. Mrs. Yumeno gave a little wave. Behind them, scores of magicians, old classmates, and neighbors Himiko knew filled the chairs.

Kokichi bit his lip. _I don’t have any of my family left. If they saw me now what would they think?_

Kokichi glanced to the left. Across the aisle, his classmates like Celeste and Nagito from Hope’s Peak Academy sat waiting. His homeroom teacher, Koichi, handed the sniffing Chisa a tissue.

Kokichi smiled. _No. My family _is_ here with me. _

Music from a string quartet played a slow, drifting melody. The bridesmaids and groomsmen processed in, paired by twos. Unable to offer his arm, Ryoma held Kirumi’s hand. Followed by Tsumugi and Gonta, who was also already crying. Tenko and Rantaro. Angie and Korekiyo. Miu and Keebo. Maki and Kaito. And then, carrying two white boxes, Shuichi and Kaede. Everyone joined Kokichi on the wooden platform before the flower arch. They stood off to their respective side.

The music swelled. Everyone rose to their feet. Turned towards the back.

Kokichi swallowed.

Arm in arm, Himiko and her master walked down the aisle. Back hunched, her elderly master used a cane. Kokichi’s breath caught. Himiko held a bouquet of calla lilies and white roses with streamers in her free hand. The bodice hugged Himiko’s lithe body. The gown swirled and flowed around her legs.

Their eyes met. Himiko’s cheeks and button nose flushed pink. Tears swam in her doe-shaped eyes. She beamed.

Tears sprang to Kokichi’s eyes. A thrill of nerves shot through his stomach. _This is really happening! I was able to survive and live to this day. _After kissing her brow, Himiko’s master handed the bride off to Kokichi. He kissed her hand. _And from this day on, I’ll live only for you. _

Himiko passed her bouquet to Maki. Hands gripping each other’s, Kokichi and Himiko faced the celebrant. He began the ceremony.

Kokichi closed his eyes. Listened to his slowing heartbeat. Felt the breeze across his face. Savored her hand’s warmth.

“Himiko Yumeno and Kokichi Oma, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?”

Both answered, “Yes.”

“Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?”

“Yes.”

Himiko and Kokichi faced other, hands united. They gazed evenly into each other’s eyes. “I, Himiko Yumeno, take you, Kokichi Oma, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Kokichi turned. Shuichi stepped forward, holding the white box. Kokichi opened it, retrieved the silver tiara, and turned back to Himiko. She knelt down on the wooden platform. Kokichi slid the tiara onto her head. Then, using Kokichi’s hand, Himiko rose. She smiled at him, teary-eyed.

Kokichi vowed, “I, Kokichi Oma, take you, Himiko Yumeno, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Himiko accepted the crown from Kaede. Kokichi knelt. Gazed up at Himiko. Her tiara glinted in the sun. _My beautiful queen. _Kokichi bowed his head._ Knight me as king of the world. _She placed it down. The gold hoop crown encircled his head. Himiko helped Kokichi stand.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Kokichi wrapped an arm around Himiko’s waist and dipped her. Just like after their opening magic show when Himiko surprised Kokichi with their first kiss. Laughing quietly, Himiko cupped the back of his head. Kissed him. Cheers erupted from the guests. Rising to their feet, everyone clapped loudly. Whistled.

String music playing, Kokichi and Himiko walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Applause and well-wishing surrounded them on every side. When Kokichi reached the aisle’s end, he picked Himiko up by the waist. “Upsy-daisy!”

“Nyeh?!”

Laughing, Kokichi spun Himiko around in the air. Himiko threw back her head and arms, laughing and laughing.

* * *

For the next hour, Mahiru snapped photo after photo. Kokichi pushing Himiko on the swing. Himiko laughing as Kokichi hugged her from behind. Him carrying Himiko bridal style and kissing her.

Mahiru lowered the camera from her eye. “All right! You guys look amazing. Next up is Himiko’s family and then the wedding party.”

“Himiko!” Mrs. Yumeno walked up, arms outstretched. She embraced her daughter. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, honey! I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.”

As Himiko’s brother, Mitsuo, hugged her, Kokichi stared off into the distance. _Would my parents have cared I was getting married? No, they probably wouldn’t have even come… _

“And Kokichi!”

He jumped. Looked over at Mrs. Yumeno. Her brown hair extended few inches past her shoulders. Same brown eyes, button nose, and heart-shaped face as Himiko. Bright yellow dress. The mother stood only an inch taller than the leader.

Kokichi dipped his head. “Mrs. Yumeno?”

Mrs. Yumeno hugged Kokichi. “Oh, stop. Don't call me that. You were family the moment you first stepped into my house.” She squeezed him tight. “Isn’t that great? You’re part of a family again, honey!”

Kokichi’s eyes burned. He choked, “T-thanks, Mom.”

Mitsuo crossed his arms. At five foot five, he looked down at the leader. His face bore many of the same features as his sister and mother. Exhaling, Mitsuo held out a hand. “You better take care of my sister.”

Kokichi gripped it. “I will. I mean, I always do, right?”

“No,” Mrs. Yumeno replied.

“Absolutely not.” Mitsuo shook his head.

“You mean rarely?” asked Himiko.

Kokichi burst into tears. “I feel so loved! Whaaaaaaahaha!”

Mahiru grumbled, “Can we take the pictures already or…? Let’s just get them done.”

* * *

Kokichi and Himiko held a knife handle together, about to cut the wedding cake. “Ready?”

Himiko nodded. Teruteru had generously made the wedding cake for them. Kokichi initially wanted eleven layers, one for every DICE member, but Himiko convinced him to a reasonable six layers, the number of years they knew each other. Everyone watched, sitting around long white covered tables under the pavilion.

“So we should cut it riiiight here. Good,” said Kokichi. They held the knife over the “Ko” of the “Himikokichi” iced around the cake’s bottom layer. “Now be gentle, all right?” instructed Kokichi. “I know you’re a crazed manic, but it’s better when you go slow.”

“Stop it! Cut it out!” Himiko cried, face flushed. Everyone laughed.

Kokichi and Himiko placed the slice onto a plate and lifted the dish up. They held forkfuls of cake before each other’s open mouths, about to feed the other. Kokichi counted, “3, 2, 1.”

Kokichi threw the plate of cake at Himiko. She ducked, dodging. “_Kokichi_! Ooh, I knew it!” The groom bent over laughing, holding his stomach. “How could you do that? What if that got on my dress? Huh? Do it right this time!”

“Fine, fine…”

After a successful second attempt, Kokichi and Himiko joined their guests at the table. The long tables outlined the pavilion, leaving the center as open space. Bouquets housed inside large, hallowed out dice acted as centerpieces. Drapes bordered the pavilion’s ceiling edge. Flowers and vines wrapped around the pavilion’s pillars. Soft music played from speakers. China clinked. An excited buzz hummed in the outdoor air.

Once the atmosphere began dying down, Kokichi glanced at Himiko. She eagerly nodded a couple of times, smiling broadly. Kokichi chuckled. To keep them from getting damaged, Kokichi and Himiko had returned their crown and tiara to their boxes after the ceremony. _We can get those back later._ Grinning, Kokichi took her by the hand. Led her to the dance floor.

Shuichi and Kaede rose and sat before a piano just outside the pavilion. Ibuki picked up the violin. Not her preferred instrument, but when asked by the couple she agreed to try. And not to bust out some death metal when Kokichi threatened her. The trio began to play.

Kokichi placed a hand on Himiko’s waist, the other held her hand. The leader led them in a slow swaying back and forth with occasional twirls. Gazing at Kokichi, Himiko sang.

“What would I do without your smart mouth   
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out?   
Got my head spinning. No kidding, I can’t pin you down.  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind?  
I’m on your magical mystery ride.  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be all right.  
My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine.  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”

Lips parted, everyone watched them. Together they spun around the dance floor, picking up speed as they the chorus played. Kokichi’s sonorous bass voice sang.

“How many times do I have to tell you?  
Even when you’re crying, you’re still really, really ugly!”

“Kokichi!” Everyone laughed.

“The world is beating you down. I’m around through every mood.  
You’re my downfall. You’re my muse.  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.  
I can’t stop singing. It’s ringing in my head for you.”

Following another chorus, the two spun in circle, arm in arm. They held up a fanned-out card deck over their heads. They flicked their wrists and all the cards’ suits turned into hearts like magic. Jointly they sang.

“Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts.  
Risking it all, though it's hard.”

Throwing the heart cards in the air, the two spun around then separated. They stood apart from each other. Gazing at each other, they gestured as they sang. The violin stopped, leaving only the piano and their voices. Himiko’s higher lilt and Kokichi’s deep timbres melded in a hauntingly beautiful blend.

“‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections.”

As the music swelled, Kokichi and Himiko ran to each other. He picked up bridal style, and spun her around the floor. Setting her down, they executed a double reverse spin, coattails and gown flying. They crossed the floor, spinning and twirling. Their voices rang out.

“Give your all to me.  
I’ll give my all to you.  
You’re my end and my beginning.  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
‘Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you.”

As the song slowed, Kokichi dipped Himiko to the floor. With only the piano playing, they sang quietly.

“I give you all of me.”

Kokichi helped Himiko rise. “And you give me all of you. Of…”

Tears in their eyes, they kissed slowly. A collective hush fell over the guests. Then they burst into applause.

The hired quartet started playing the next number. Other couples joined them on the dance floor. After a few slow songs, Ibuki and her guitar pushed aside the string quartet. “Beat it, it’s time to get this party started!” The crowd roared. “Yeah, let’s hit it!”

With Kaede on piano and Sayaka on vocals, everyone sang and danced to the pop idol’s latest hits. High heels kicked off, everyone danced like they were rocking at a night club. Laughing, Kokichi and Himiko pounded their fists in the air, jumping up and down with their friends.

After several songs, Kokichi lingered off to the side, Himiko next to him. Groaning, Kokichi rolled his neck. Before them, guests danced, dipped, and swayed. Kokichi tugged on his collar. Beneath the suit, a scarf poked out. _I can’t believe no one recognized the suit as tear away clothes. I’ll have to pick up my real suit and the crown and tiara tomorrow. _

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nee-heehee! Noooothing.”

Eyes narrowed, Himiko hummed.

Up front Ibuki cried, “Muah-haha! You guys are all rockin’ hard!” She strummed the electric guitar. “Well, we’re just getting started–”

_BOOM._

Smoke and confetti burst out of every centerpiece and from the ceiling. Guests shouted.

Coughing, Shuichi waved away the smoke. “Wha…? Hey, look! Kokichi’s kidnapping Himiko!”

Kokichi, dressed in his uniform, was running away with Himiko in his arms, laughing like mad all the while. A limo recklessly pulled up onto the park’s sidewalk. A well-endowed woman in a matching uniform stepped out of the passenger.

Kaito exclaimed, “Who…? Wait, Kokichi’s organization is real?!”

Marie opened the door. Kokichi and Himiko dove inside. Tires squelching, the limo sped off.

“Nee-heehee!” Elbow on the backseat, Kokichi grinned wickedly at his wife. “Surprised?”

Himiko held a finger to her lips. “Hmmm, I was thinking, ‘Huh? Oh. Okay, we’re doing this. Of course he’d do this.’”

“Damn it. I gotta step up my game.”

Chuckling, Himiko held up a hand. Intertwined her fingers with his. “Well, there’s no rush. You have a lifetime to surprise and prank and love me.”

Kokichi smiled. “So I do. And there’s nothing I’d love more.”

Cupping each other’s faces, they began kissing. Sun setting, the limo drove off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my friend’s Yawn idea for Kokichi to kidnap Himiko with DICE. I’m sure everyone has their own ideas and cute little details of how their OTP get married. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading my version of it. Thank you.


End file.
